User blog:Imouto-tan/Valdis Akeldama
Valdis "Thyia" Akeldama is the third progenitor and the current Queen of the Vampires. Information Valdis is the third youngest daughter of the Akeldama family anand the queen of the vampires. Valdis has ALWAYS loved humans no matter how much her various tutors and parents would try to drill it into her head that their nothing but worthless trash. During the Dark War Valdis fought alongside Shinozuka Academy and JSDF to protect Japan from the invasion of the Exterminators. Appearance Valdis has the appearance of a preteen girl. She has aqua-blue hair, partially done up in two pigtails. She wears a black and pink biki with a nurse's hat with a pair of red frameless glasses. (Age Shift) In this form Valdis becomes a fairly tall woman with an hourglass figure and very large breasts. Her hair turns platinum-blonde which reaches down her back that is stylized in two twin spirals that come over her shoulders. Her bangs are parted to the right. Like all vampires, she has red eyes, fangs, a twisted sense of humor, and large breasts In this form she wears an attire with a low cut that reveals her cleavage. She wears a white dress with sleeves that are heavily adorned with pink ruffles past her elbows and reach midway down her forearm. Pink lines go down her bodice to emphasize her breasts and hips. Her skirt opens up to reveal her right leg, and is hemmed at the level of her ankles. It has numerous ruffles at her hips and down the front of the opening. She wears black thigh-high pantyhose, which have pink ruffles decorating them at the top. She wears pink high-heels as well. Personality Valdis is a stereotypical (rebellious) aristocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her. Despite this, she does care deeply for her allies. Her butler, Reinhardt, is fervently devoted to Valdis, as he was a loyal friend and respected rival to her father, the late Clavis Akeldama, and she, in turn, treats him with a greater level of respect than anyone else. Valdis's two familiars, Naoto and Hibiki, despite taking punishment from her on a regular basis, remain loyal to her. Perhaps her most intriguing relationship is with Kite. Although Valdis would never admit to it, she loves Valdis for his determination and unwillingness to give up even when the odds are against him, wanting him to reach his full potential as a warrior and as a person. Like most of the vampires in her family, she is proud. As a third progenitor and the queen of vampires, she has reason to be and the power to back it up. When her younger brother, a Third Progenitor as well, Thano the Demon-Slayer challenges her position as the ruler of vampires, she becomes angry and claims she never fails, ever. She is temperamental when challenged and does not hesitate to remind her challenger of his/her place. However, Reinhardt blackmails her to keep her temper in check and to prevent her from killing him where he stands. She seems to enjoy being bitten. Powers Unfettered Body- *Infinite Resurrection- Transcendent Mystic Vampire Lord Physiology- *Blood Consumption- **Blood Empowerment- **Blood Resistance- *Blood Transfusion- **Vampirization- *Supernatural Condition- **Supernatural Strength- **Supernatural Speed- **Supernatural Regeneration- **Supernatural Stamina- *Transformation- She can take the form of a dire wolf or a swarm of bats. **Partial Transformation- She can turn her arms into the claws of a wolf, she can turn her feet into wolf feet or grow bat wings for flight. *Night Vision- *Blood Magic- *Dark Arts- *White Arts- *Adaptive Magic- *Daytime Walking- *Magic Resistance- *Supernatural Beauty- **Subliminal Seduction- **Enchanted Allure- *Supernatural Concealment- *Emotional and Tantric Vampirism- **Empathy- **Intuitive Empathy- **Emotion Absorption- **Sexual Instinct- *Blood Infusion- **Cryogenic Blood- **Flammable Blood- *Unnatural Presence- **Warping Presence **Non-Physical Interaction- Army Annihilation- Syringe Proficiency- *Absolute Piercing- *Fushi-Gari Needle- **Immortality Negation- Bloody Agatha Style CQC- Once her mana is nearly diminished she will start using hand-to-hand combat mixed with her shapeshifting and blood manipulation. Her CQC skills are human level. Blood Shot- Limits and Weaknesses Relationships Maelys Ban- Meigo Awatsuki- Trivia Category:Blog posts